Little secrets
by Lost and Gone In Transition
Summary: I changed the summary due to the story plot. Two years later, things finally calmed down, cept Mitsuru is still in his "normal" attitude. Now there's some new guy and more secrets. Will things be settle? Will Mitsuru and Mahiru figure out their feelings?
1. Chapter 1

_HI,__ this is__ my first fan fiction.__ It's nothing much though there's lots of horrible grammar, spelling mistake, a boring story, and well you know. You will also notice I kept repeating the same words too and I kept on dragging stuff. Or I will keep on repeating the same things. So I hope u will help me out, criticisms are accepted. I promised to improve so u guys can enjoy. So, thx for reading it._

'Umm…'she stammered as she laid under him, startled.

Oh dear, she thought. She waited for him to get up and start yelling at her for being such a klutz, like usual. Closing both of her eyes and prepared for the tengu's cursing. But, it never came.

She opened her eyes and stared. She stared back into a pair of clear hazel eyes. She saw within the pairs of eyes was her own image. A pink scarlet blush appeared on her cheeks, noticing a redder blush on the tengu.

The princess lay under the tengu, afraid. Magazines spread around them. She was surprised b how they're. Maybe only 1 cm apart. She could even feel his cold, chilly breath and he could feel her warm breath with strawberry scent.

'Oh my, what do we have here' a voice said, sounding naught.

'Where's my camera?!' a cheeky voice was also heard.

The tengu upon hearing the voices immediately ran up the stairs into his safety zone, his bedroom. The others heard the sound of slamming door and the door lock 'click'.

The hot vampire with soft blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes shook his head. While the werewolf folded disappointedly onto his head and his tail swayed slowly. He really wanted to get a picture of it. Holding the camera, he was just one step too late. (You must be wondering why he would want to get the picture. Let me tell you. That picture can be a good blackmail material.)

'Princess, are you ok?' Nozumu reached a hand to help Mahiru to get up. He glared up the stairs, saying 'I'll make sure that Mitsuru will pay for what he did'

'It's not necessarily, Nozumu 'she said giving him a stunning smile.

With the help of Nozumu, she got up. She straightened her dress. She was wearing a short light blue dress with long sleeves and a pair of black tight pants. Overall, she looked very cute in the outfit. Nozumu couldn't help but notice it.

'You looked cute today, princess' he said with a grin on his face.

'Thanks' she blushed again. 'And please remember to call me Mahiru, not princess'

'If u says so, prins-. I mean Mahiru' he said as Mahiru glared at him. He gave her one of his charming smile. But…

'Oh my, the magazines. I forgot bout it' she turned away and missed the smile.

Damn it, Nozumu thought, she always does that, I wondered did she do that on purpose.

'There you go' Akira gave her a large stack of magazines. He had finished picking up when the other two were talking.

'Thanks' Mahiru took the stack of magazines from him.

She walked off but with the tall stack of magazines, she couldn't see in front of her. She almost bumped into the furniture.

Nozumu gave Akira a look and they walked towards her. Then each of them took half of the magazines from her.

'Thanks again' she said to both of them.

'No prob.' Akira said.

'So where are you this stack of magazines?' Nozumu asked.

'To the recycle bin behind.'

'Where did you get all this magazines?'

'Umm.. Well, I just cleaned up my room' Mahiru answered, embarrassed. Her room is one of the messiest in the house whole.

'Oh..' Nozumu said. He and Akira thought bout they're own messy room, wondering when was the last time they tidy it. Maybe 1 year ago?

They walked towards the back, none of them talk. There was an uncomfortable silence.

Akira who seemed to be in deep thought suddenly said 'So that mean.. But.. Why?'

'What are you talking bout?' both Mahiru and Nozumu asked, wondering what was simple minded Akira thinking.

'You were walking down the stairs with the stack of magazines' Akira said, addressing to Mahiru 'Then Mitsuru wanted to go up. But then you can't see what's in front of you, and Mitsuru is a klutz, didn't notice you. Then bang!! You bumped into him or he bumped into you. That explained why he was on top of you.'

'Umm, yeah' Mahiru's cheeks got red again.

'And I thought you are simple minded' Nozumu said, laughing at the same time.

'It's still doesn't explain why Mitsuru just keep quiet instead of shouting and yelling and cursing like usual' Akira continued ignoring Nozumu's comment.

Mahiru's blush got even darker. Nozumu gave Akira a shut up look. And Akira didn't dare to say anything more.

'He just stayed quiet?' a questioning voice rang.

'Mi-so-kaa..' Nozumu said slowly with a warning voice as the kitsune walked down the stairs. He even put a protective arm around Mahiru while trying to balance the magazines on the other hands.

They knew Misoka just to well. As a strategist, he would plan something, something unpleasant. Misoka just smirked and there was a glint in his eyes. Then he walked back up. Nozumu recognized the look, but hoped that Mahiru didn't see it.

'Don't worry' Nozumu comforted the princess as he and Akira put the magazines into the recycle bins behind the bar.

'Yup. Want me to make you pancakes?' Akira asked as they went back in. 'Your stomach should be full when there's a busy night ahead'

Mahiru looked at him and then shook her head, 'No thanks, Akira. I'm going out tonight. But I'll be back by, umm, about 8:45pm.'

She looked at Akira as his ear dropped onto his head immediately. His eyes looked sad as she said it. Mahiru smiled.

'Well, I'm kinda hungry now anyway'

Akira's mood suddenly changed and was jumping up and down into the kitchen. He prepared everything he needed to make pancakes

Then he asked the question he should never asked.

'Yo, Nozumu want some too?' He asked while making the pancakes, obviously forgetting he's a vampire. And the most important is what will happen to you if you asked that to a vampire like Nozumu. Well Akira forgot that too.

Poor him.

A vein immediately popped out on his forehead. 'Thanks for asking, but are did you forgetting something?' Nozumu said sarcastically.

'Gulp..' Akira stood still all of a sudden. Nozumu stood up slowly and then started chasing Akira around the kitchen.

Mahiru just looked like nothing surprising happened after all this fights always happened. She walked of the room as the kitchen utensils were threw around. It was much safer outside of the kitchen.

'Crash'

'Pring'

'Bang'

Sound of breaking plates and kitchen utensils threw to the wall were heard. Eventually Misoka came down and started yelling. When he saw he yelling was in vain, they didn't even acknowledge him. Then he started to chase them around.

It took very long to end the fight. Then Misoka went up and Akira was busy continuing making the pancakes. Nozumu ended up cleaning the kitchen, alone. He kept grumbling why he is the only one cleaning up the place; he glared at Akira constantly and cursed him under his breath.

When Akira finished making the pancakes and the dishes were washed, he sat down with Mahiru to enjoy the pancakes. Nozumu joined them after he threw all the broken dishes away.

At 6:30, Mahiru went up her room to change. She came down in another much mature outfit. This time she was wearing a black Levis shirt and a checkered skirt that reached her knees. She had a cap on head and a mini bag hanging on her shoulder. Her hair was combed nicely. And a hair pin was clipped on, a hair pin no one in the house saw before.

It's a cute hair pin, purple in color with sakura flower on it.

'Where are you going?' Nozumu asked.

'Umm.., to the shopping mall with a few friends' Mahiru stammered, blushing a little.

Nozumu could tell she is lying, but why?

'Can Mr. Bat not follow me this time?' Mahiru asked all a sudden.

'Hmm? Ok, Sure. Have a good time, Mahiru' Nozumu said.

'Thanks. Bye guys' Mahiru wore her shoes and waved them good bye. She walked away from the bar, 'The Moonshine' she worked at as a waitress.

As she went off not long, Nozumu turned to the bat hanging on the ceiling sleeping.

'Wake up' he ordered the bat. 'Follow Mahiru without her knowing'

The bat flew off as the master ordered.

'But I thought she didn't want Mr. Bat to follow her' Akira asked.

'She is lying'

'Huh??'

'She is not going to see her friends'

'Then??'

'Somebody else. She doesn't dressed up that way if she really going out with her friends'

'What!! You got to be kidding!!' Akira shouted.

'Softer down your voice. She seemed like she doesn't want us to know something' Nozumu glared at Akira.

'But.. But why did she do that?? I thought she trusted us..' Akira asked sadly.

'That's why I sent Mr. Bat with her' Nozumu replied 'and don't let the others know yet.'

Akira just nodded his head sadly.

-----------------------------

After Mahiru came back, she took a quick shower and helped the others. Then by midnight, they closed down the bar and everybody went to sleep. And the day is finally over.

And they leaved happily ever after.

------------------------

Yeah right!! You think I forget to tell you what Mahiru is up to. Especially Mitsuru?! Think again!! He's my favorite character, so no way I will never forget him!! Sorry for my sudden rudeness. All I'm trying to say is, I'm lazy to continue the story and I have a bunch of homework waiting for me. So wait for the next chap, ok?? So sorry for the lousy ending in this chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok... So I finally manage to type out chapter 2. After the celebration of Chinese New Year, mine and my sister's exam, my mom finally allowed me to use the computer. But this chapter is just plain horrible! I mean it's so off balance! The plot went haywire. Or maybe I never get satisfied of my writing?

Seriously, how do the other people manage to type everything so perfect? Gah! I feel like giving up! Maybe I should...

Anyway, I would like to thank KieliGirl for her review. I didn't expect any review at all, so thanks a lot.

In a certain room...

'What is wrong with me!' the tengu laid on his bed.

'But how could it be? Th-is-s unexplainable feeling. She looked so naive. So innocent. So fragile.' Mitsuru shook his head trying to clear his confused mind.

'What the heck! She's just a damn human. A low, filthy human! And why can't she move away! Stupid girl.'

It's been two years since the quest for "The Teardrops of the Moon" was completed. But for some reason Mahiru remained with them. The others were happy bout it, but Mitsuru, well, he's a stubborn tengu after all. He thought one of her many reasons is to torture him.

'Doesn't university have dorm??' he wondered.

'Slam!'

'Oh damn! Who could that be...' the curious tengu looked out of the window. (A/N: Mitsuru curious? I think i got the information wrong... Oh well it would be more interesting if he is curious...)

As he looked out of the window and saw the princess walking down the street. She seems like rushing off though. Mitsuru always thought he was the only one who slams the doors. It seems like he need to pay more attention to his surrounding.

Just as he was about to turn away, a black flash caught his attention. (Ha! He's starting to pay attention.) A small bat flew out from a window into the dark shadows. It seems like following Mahiru. But for Mitsuru, it looks more like stalking.

'What!' Mitsuru heard a certain werewolf yelped.

Mitsuru opened the door slightly and heard the vampire said, 'Don't tell the others.'

'Ok...,' said the sad puppy (or werewolf to be precise) voice of Akira.

As Mitsuru closed the door, thoughts started forming in his mind.

'Should I?' he wondered. He locked the door. He then sat on his bed and stared at the ceiling. The thoughts of Mahiru were killing him.

'Ugh! I'm so gonna regret this!' Mitsuru thought as he grabbed his coat. With that, he climbed out of the window and flew off. (More like controlling the wind to carry him off).

He made sure the supreme sensitive bat doesn't notice him. And if anybody did notice him, he will figure some damn excuse. Maybe he will say he was just floating around and didn't notice the damn idiot which some how was also going the same way. (Obviously the idiot refers to Mahiru)

Well, that is if anybody even asks.

'The amusement park?' the tengu stared at the princess as she walked towards the amusement park. The gang had gone there before during Christmas Eve a year ago. Mitsuru had to admit, secretly, it was kinda fun.

He then settled himself on a soft cloud. (If it's possible. And if it really is possible, i wish I can sit on it. The clouds remind me of cotton candy except it's not sticky but wet)

Mahiru stop under a tree near the entrance of the amusement park. She scanned the crowd looking for some one. But all she saw was a bunch of unknown faces.

'Geez, she's so damn blur,' he thought as if noticed the bat on the tree Mahiru was standing. If she just look up, she could see the two gleaming red lights which are the eyes of a bat that been sent by a nosy vampire.

'Hey, Mahiru!' a deep (not too deep) and mellow voice called out, surprising both the princess and the unnoticed tengu.

'Where have you been?' Mahiru asked in a cutesy way, 'you are late by....'

She looked at her watch, trying to figure the time.

'1 minute,' that person said.

Mitsuru took a good look at the person Mahiru was meeting...

'A-a... guy?!' Mitsuru stared in horror, ' she's meeting a dude?!'

The boy was about Mahiru's and Mitsuru's age. He had fair skin. And around 168cm tall. He was neither too thin nor fat, a great slender and slightly muscular figure.

He was kinda stylish too. He wore long-sleeved Body glove's white shirt. A pair of black-brown baggy trousers hung loosely on his hips. And a pair of white Nike sneakers to end with.

But what surprised Mitsuru the most was the color of the boy's hair and eyes. The blackish-purplish hair matched well with the sparkling lilac eyes. It's uncommon for a normal human to have those colors for their hair and eyes. He could dye it and wear contact lenses though, but Mitsuru doubt it.

'Actually, its 1 minute and 3 seconds,' Mahiru's voice brought Mitsuru back to reality.

'Oh come on, its 1 minute and 3 seconds. Anyway, I was late by that little bit is because...' he said.

From behind, the guy took out two piece of paper and gave Mahiru a 'still-angry-at-me' smug look.

'Still think I'm late?'

'No...'

'So what are you waiting for?' as he grabbed her.

'Hey, slow down!' Mahiru shouted, 'You might break my arm!'

'Oops, sorry,' the guy apologized and they walked away chatting happily.

Mitsuru watched them as they disappeared into the crowds. Then he saw the bat flew into the amusement park.

'Should I follow them? It's not like I care right?' he questioned himself.

'Bleh, of course I don't,' he convinced himself and called the wind to bring him back to

The bar, 'Moonshine'.

Back at the bar/house...

The nosy vampire whistled. He was sitting at de living room, playing his hair.

'What's up, No-no?' the werewolf asked as he came up from shower.

Nozumu gave Akira a deadly glare, 'What did I say bout calling me nicknames?'

'Fine, Nozumu. So why did u whistled?' Akira sat on the sofa.

'Hmm? What do you mean?'

'Well, when you whistle....' the werewolf said, and his puppy eyes, uh-hum, baby werewolf eyes popped out, hoping to dig something out, 'It usually mean....'

Before he could even finish the sentence, a smart-ass kitsune interrupted, 'something fun.'

'Hi Mi-mi,' Akira greeted Misoka.

'Mi-mi?' his eyebrow twitched up.

'Well, I took the first two letters of your name and said it twice,' Akira explained.

'I see. So No-no, something happen? I know you sent your spy off.' Misoka asked.

Silence...

'No-no?'

Silence...

'Nozumu?' Misoka called.

'Yes?'

'Did you hear what I say?'

'Yeah, you were asking a guy called, No-no about some spy he sent off. Why? Have you forgotten what you say?' Nozumu asked sarcastically, 'You know, you are too young to have Alzheimer.'

'Nozumu, you better not test me,' Misoka's eye glinted.

'Why not?'

'You wouldn't want me to tell them you sing when you are showering,' Misoka said, 'especially the opera kind, the one you said you hated. Your singing voice broke quite few mirrors already.'

Nozumu looked so embarrassed until he was as red as tomato or maybe he was mad till he looked as if a volcano that's gonna explode.

'No wonder, we have to change the mirrors casually,' Akira said.

'Oops, I didn't mean to say it. I'm sorry,' Misoka apologized insincerely.

'Shut your trap Misoka!' Nozumu yell.

'Would the damn idiots shut up!' a grumpy voice shouted.

'Mit-mit?' the werewolf stared surprisingly at the tengu, 'since when did you go out? And where did you go?'

'And will a certain damn werewolf stop calling people damn nicknames? And it's none of your damn concern about me!'

Akira looked quite hurt as Mitsuru said that.

'Ignore him, Akira,' Nozumu told him as Mitsuru stomped up the stairs.

'You should shut up first Mitsuru,' Misoka said calmly, 'I need you to get a shower quickly and come down later on to help the bar. Like usual.'

'Whatever, damn kitsune,' Mitsuru grumbled.

'Geez, typical Mitsuru. Thought he's in a worse mood than usual,' Nozumu commented. 'I wonder where he went.'

'Hey, Nozumu. You haven't told us yet.' Akira suddenly said.

'Hmm?'

'Your reason why you whistled.'

'Right, I forgotten.'

'So?'

'Can't I whistle without reason?'

'Unless you say something,' Misoka's eyes sparkled, 'very, very, very interesting.'

'Well....' Nozumu said slowly, trying to stalled time to figure an excuse. He doesn't want the kitsune to found out what he knows.

'Bang!'

'Damn door! Open up!' they heard Mitsuru cursing his innocent door which leads to his safe zone.

This was the perfect interruption he needs to gain time to figure he's excuse.

'What is the matter, Mitsuru?' a voice of an elderly man asked the exploding tengu.

'Umm... My damn door wouldn't budge...' Mitsuru stammered. For some reason he's more polite when it's Oboro. But his cursing still doesn't stop.

'Maybe you accidentally locked it when you went out,' Oboro asked.

That made Mitsuru remembered he went out from the window and had locked his door.

'You could use your window to get in,' Oboro suggested, 'but try not to let the outsiders see you.'

Mitsuru nodded his head and went up the rooftop. He looked around to make sure there no human before flying to his bedroom's window and open the window. Then as the others suspected, he started cursing once he entered the room.

'Idiot,' Misoka murmured.

Just then Katsura glided down the stairs. (In the female form now) She asked, 'What idiot?'

'Oh, it's M...' Akira was about to say when Misoka suddenly cut in and said, 'its 7 already had to get ready to open the bar.'

'Mi-mi! Stop interrupting me!'

'Mimi?' Katsura raised her eyebrow.

Akira had to explain his new way of nickname to Katsura.

'Umm, does that mean I'll be call kaka?' Katsura asked.

'Bwahahaha!' the vampire started laughing hysterically, 'if you repeat it again and again. It will go, kakakakakakaka.., like some weird dude laughing, hahahaha..!'

'Bang!' Misoka took a near-by tray and whacked Nozumu, 'Stop laughing and get to work.'

'Yes, Mi-mi,' Nozumu imitated Akira's voice. And with that he earned another whacked, but this time from Akira.

Katsura giggled at them as they walked towards the bar. Misoka stayed back at the living room.

'Hmp! He thinks he could keep it a secret, huh?' he thought silently, 'I need to carry out my plan, fast.'

------------------------------

In the kitchen...

'So Nozumu, are you going to tell me why did you whistled?' Akira asked as they both preparing the foods.

'Oh right!' Nozumu looked around, checking if anybody was listening.

'So?'

'You wouldn't believe it.'

'Try me.'

Nozumu thought for a second. He wondered should he use Akira's new way of nickname. It would be very funny.

'Ok. Ma-ma went to meet a boy. I assumed he's her boyfriend, I'm not sure though,' Nozumu said while he chuckled.

'Mama? Do you mean your mom? Do we even have the same mom?' Akira asked. He was puzzle.

'It's just your new way of nickname. It's Mahiru's one,' Nozumu said as he chuckled.

'...' Akira was silent for a while, 'I never thought of that. Geez I need a new way of nickname…'

'Mmhmm…' the vampire waited for the blur werewolf's reaction.

'Hold on...' the werewolf finally got it, and shouted 'No-o way-ay... STOP LYING, NOZUMU!'

'I told you. You wouldn't believe it,' Nozumu smirked at Akira's childish reaction.

'OMG! Is that guy cute or handsome? No wait; tell me exactly how he looks like! Is he as grumpy as Mit-mit? Is he gentleman-like or is he like you?' Akira started throwing infinity questions on Nozumu.

'Relax Akira, don't get yourself work up,' Nozumu tried to calm him down, 'Though I don't see much different between cute and handsome.'

'You know what I mean!' Akira puffed at him, 'Cute is more childish, while handsome is more to mature.'

'Hmm... That, I try to get a picture for you. Then you can decide whether he's cute or not. Anyway, the princess sure knows how to get a good-looking boy.'

'Ok. So how is his attitude?' Akira was very, very eager to know this guy.

'Lol. Well, first thing. He's not as grumpy as Mitsuru. Mitsuru is the king of grumpiness. And what did you mean by is he like me?' Nozumu inquired.

'We-ll, you know,' Akira gave him a look, 'you flirt. A lot.'

'Tsk, don't worry,' the vampire smirked. Again. (A/N: I like it when people smirked. Imagine if Mitsuru smirked...*dazzled off*)

'I take it as that guy is a gentleman,' Akira said.

'Hey, it's like no one can beat Mitsuru grumpiness. No one can beat me in flirting the ladies,' Nozumu laughed at his own joke.

'Geez, you not even ashamed by your attitude…' Akira makes an 'I-can't-believe-you' look.

'You two! Stop slacking and chit-chatting. Get moving!' the kitsune suddenly appeared and yelled at them.

'Yes sir,' Nozumu said sarcastically and continued working. While Akira said, 'Yes, Mi-mi.'

In the shower.... (Don't think dirty)

The warm water splashed on his face. The tengu could feel the water passing through his body before flowing to the floor. He hates the water, the feeling wetness. Especially when it reminded him of her. The image of her twirling and swirling in the water was clear in his mind. The tinkling laughter of hers, the soft gentle voice asking him to join her in the pool echoed in his ear. He couldn't understand why does she irritate him so much, more than any other human does.

The thoughts wandered further as the water kept on flowing. He could remember the first time they met, when he threatened to kill her. When she revive him from dead. The time when he had to follow the lunar race to her fieldtrip. When they first visit the palace. And all the trouble they caused or the time they argued over silly things. (A/N: I'm going to cut their love part. I need a fresh start for their budding love.)

But that guy. He was very sure he never heard her mentioned about him before. Maybe she met him in the university. Maybe one of her friend introduced him to her. There's too many possiblelities.

'I don't care a single thing for her,' Mitsuru thought, 'So why do I even bother?'

He closed the shower tap and took a towel and dried himself. Then as he wore his waiter uniform, he stared at the mirror. His aqua colored hair was still slightly wet. And then he noticed the eyes. The demon's eyes. Is this the eyes that scared of the kids from his neighborhood? Or did the kids sense his demon instinct? Whatever the reason was, they just scared or hated him.

'Who cares?' he thought as he picked up the dirty clothes, 'Humans doesn't have any conscience in them. They could do anything to get what they want.'

With that, he left his dirty clothes at the laundry and went to the bar to help the others.

Back at the amusement park...

'Gah! I really need to go back!' Mahiru was acting all frantically while looking at her watch.

'Now?' the guy said as his expression went down.

'Sorry, but I really need to go back, 'I've been gone for about 2 hours, it's getting late. And you know there are lots of people at this time and more people on a Friday night.'

'Fine!' he started acting pouty and childish.

'Oh come on, Junko is having a party tomorrow,' Mahiru said as she chuckled at his childishness. (If I'm right her friend from high school is called Junko right?)

'Lol. Yeah, yeah, yeah.' they walked towards the exit.

'See you tomorrow!' Mahiru waved at the guy.

'Bye,' he waved back at her till she disappeared at a corner. Just as he put down his hand, he saw a bat zoomed past his head and followed the way Mahiru used.

'Yeesh.., could that vampire give us some privacy,' the guy murmured under his breath. Then he walked the opposite way from Mahiru and the bat. Then he looked back at the lane Mahiru used before turning at the corner. With his head down, he said as he walked further away, 'I'm sorry…'

Like I said, it's a terrible chapter, and a lame ending to end with. A very disappointed chapter, at least to me. I still couldn't figure how the side characters got so many scenes. And why did it a whole chapter to just find out Mahiru went to meet a guy? And why do i like to drag the story? Why? Why? Why?

Plus, I don't think my grammar and spelling improved much. And the plot seems boring. I wished I would just give up, but then I hate to leave a story unfinished.

Anyway, I would like some suggestion for the name for the guy Mahiru was meeting. And if you did suggest, would you mind to tell me what that name means? Thanks, I would appreciate your help. And you could suggest some story plot too, since I'm starting to run out of ideas. And yes, I need criticisms to help me improve.

Oops... I think I'm complaining too much junk already. So I'm gonna stop here. And thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hi guys. How long was it since I last update?? Who cares?? Ok, fine bout 2 months. Anyway I managed to finished chapter 3 thanks to the holiday. Oh, I'm sorry if my grammar and spelling are still that horrible. I'll try to improve. And also sorry nothing much happen in this chapter. I'm also sorry I can't express what I want, and ended up sounding weird. Anyway, I would like to thanks KieliGirl once again for your support. Also to Pryowolf37, Sakura, xMOMOhikari and Katniss212. Thanks for the reviews**_

_**To KieliGirl and Katniss212, I'm sorry but I can't tell you bout that guy yet. You will know it sooner or later. Also, in this chapter, be prepared for a nasty surprise. (To all MxM fan actually. Please don't kill me!! )**_

_**To Sakura, thanks for helping me for bearing my outburst. **_

_**To xMOMOhikari, where did you get that name?? I heard from someone that there's a song called momohikari. Do you know bout it?**_

_**To Pryowolf37, thanks for reading my fanfic even though the plot is boring.**_

_**Ok, I better stop here so you would enjoy (or not) the story.**_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Splash

'Now, my shoes are wet and dirty!' The princess groaned. It was raining cats and dogs. She didn't bring an umbrella either. Just as she thought nothing could be worst than this (being late and getting wet) she suddenly slipped and fell.

'Oh great!' she thought silently, 'what a day!'

……………………………………………………………………………………………

_Back at the bar..._

'Why isn't Ru-ru back yet?' the werewolf whined when the vampire came to give the orders.

'She be back soon,' to be sincere, he doesn't know. His spy had lost the princess earlier.

'That's not fair!' Akira complaint, 'you got spy!'

'Why don't you train some wolf?' Nozumu said as he placed the orders on the counter and took the dishes of food to the customers.

Akira wanted to yell Meany at Nozumu. But he shut his mouth when he saw the kitsune's deadly glare.

'Get back to work!' the malicious glare seems to say. Just then a bat flew in the bar and landed on the vampire's shoulder. The vampire looked at the bat and started lecturing the poor bat about something. People around look him as if he's crazy.

Misoka sighed. Akira and Nozumu are always making a fool out of themselves. He surveyed the room. The tengu appeared to be in a worse mood than usual, constantly barking at the customers. He checked on the pianist, ' at least Katsura is doing a great job.'

Misoka looked out from the bar's window. It was raining heavily, but the crowds didn't look like they will decrease.

'She better get back soon, or I'll need Oboro to help up,' Misoka thought, 'or maybe-'

'One hammer horror (A/N: I saw this drink in my mom's cocktail book, it look delicious XD), please,' a guy in a neat black suit sat in front of Misoka. His ebony black hair was combed in a business-like way. He even wore a neat black suit. The kitsune's couldn't see his eyes because he wore sunglasses (I made him sound like a bodyguard). His slender fingers tapped on the counter while waiting for his drink. He was plain gorgeous. The ladies around stared at him, whispering. Some wanted to catch his attention, but failed.

'Waiting for someone special?' he asked the stranger as he mixed the drink, trying to set up a conversation. He always does that. It helps him to get more info on anything. Sometimes those people know about things that the lunar races needed. But this stranger just kept quiet.

'Hmm, maybe he's an antisocial guy like Mitsuru,' Misoka thought silently. The stranger looked him and murmured under his breath so soft, that Misoka didn't notice he said, 'damn kitsune.'

'Coff...Coff....'

A girl stood at the entrance. Water dripped from her, forming puddles on the dry floor.

'Prin-,' Mahiru glared at the vampire who came rushing to help her, 'I mean Mahiru. Are you ok?'

'Umm, yeah,' the princess felt weird and stupid with the people around staring at her, especially the ladies who like Nozumu. They were giving her an evil eye. The vampire noticed it and escorted her away.

The tengu looked at them without giving away his emotion and feeling. Or somebody will notice and mistaken him for anything stupid. Mitsuru looked at the princess. Hmm, something was bothering him. And he noticed it. But should he tell her? The others will think it wrongly, so what now?

'Did you fell down?' Nozumu looked at her shirt which was caked with mud.

She nodded; scarlet blush appeared on her cheek. Why is she such a klutz?

'Princess! Are you ok?' Katsura came running. She suddenly stopped and looked at her clothes,' you fell down?'

'Geez, Katsura. Give her a break,' Nozumu said before Mahiru could answer.

'Fine! You can go back to your work and let me take care of her!' Katsura ordered, glaring at the vampire hottie.

'Umm, that's not necessary,' Mahiru mumbled,' I don't want to trouble anybody...'

'Uh-hum... Umm... Your knee is bleeding....'

Silence~

The tengu looked at them as they didn't speak, with a hint of irritation. Without another word he stalked off.

'Uh, do you need me to patch up your cut first?' Katsura was the first to break the silence.

'Huh? That's ok, I want to get a shower first,' with that Mahiru ran off. One could see she was blushing slightly.

'Nozumu! What are you?!' Katsura pinched his cheek.

'What?' he yelled.

'Are you supposed to be a vampire?' Katsura stopped pinching his cheek and crossed her arm.

'Ah, well. I'm use to the smell of blood so I'm not sensitive to it anymore,' Nozumu replied while rubbing his red cheek.

'Ha-ha, nice excuse. Anyway, is Mitsuru all right?' Katsura looked at the tengu who returned cleaning the dishes.

'I think his brain got fried by the lighting,' Nozumu said sarcastically, 'we better get back to work, or Misoka will be eating us alive.'

'Yeah yeah....' Katsura retorted.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_In Mahiru's room..._

After a shower, the princess dried her hair with a towel. She was in her usual neat uniform. She looked at the towel. It used to be Mitsuru's, at the end of the towel, there was embalmed a 'M'. She remembered clearly, how she got the towel.

It was a rainy day, like the one now. As usual the tengu was ordered to bring the princess back from school. But neither of them brought an umbrella. Mitsuru never like getting wet, that's why he forced her to use the shortcut, the shortcut was actually flying, much to Mahiru's dislike and fear. But it was better than running in the rain. Anyway, when they got back, they had to go use Mitsuru's window since only his were unlatch. Still both of them were wet. Mahiru stood in the middle of Mitsuru's bare room, like an idiot. What should she say? Thanks? Or just walk out?

Suddenly a towel hit her face. The tengu glared at her, 'You are wetting my room.'

Mahiru looked at the floor. Water dripped down from her school uniform, forming puddles on the hard wooden floor. Embarrassed, Mahiru quickly apologized and ran out from the room. It wasn't until she was in her room, leaning on her door, she realized she still had Mitsuru's towel. It was wet already. So she decided to return it back after it got wash.

But much to her dismay, Mitsuru didn't want it back. He gave her a cold look and said, 'I don't want it anymore. It has your damn stench on it.'

At first Mahiru didn't know what to do. She went to look for the two much more kind and friendly lunar races friends. When they saw the towel they looked surprised.

'It was given by Mitsuru's friend,' the vampire explained.

'It's girlfriend!' the werewolf corrected him.

'Yeah, whatever. Anyway when Mitsuru was 14, he was still in school, he met this girl, Ts-,' Nozumu started saying.

'Nozumu! Don't say the name!' Akira nudged him, 'you know how sensitive he is with that name!'

'Oh, right. Sorry, Mahiru. Anyway, somehow they got together. And when it was his birthday-'

'I want to say this part! On his birthday, she gave him this towel. Because she knew he hated getting wet. But 2 weeks later, she disappeared mysteriously,' Akira clamped Nozumu mouth. He loves to tell story. Although both of them were still wondering why did Mitsuru even bother throwing the towel to her?

It always hurt her so much to see how cold he treated her. The towel just made her felt worst, and caused an unpleasant feeling. Yet, she kept the towel. There were times he seems as if he cared, like just now. But later on, he'll be as cold as ever. And there was another thing that puzzled her. Is that girl human? Or demon?

'Mahiru! Can you come down? We need your help!' Nozumu interrupted her thoughts.

'Ok! Let me comb my hair first!' Mahiru stuffed the towel in her drawer and rushed down to help the others on a busy Friday night in the bar.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Back in the bar…_

'What the heck is wrong with me?' the tengu kept on wondering as he cleaned the plates. He was wondering why he told her. Surely she would misunderstand him.

'A plate of takoyaki,' there she goes, irritating him with her too cheerful voice.

'Coming up!' the hyper-active werewolf replied in the same manner of cheerfulness.

Nozumu was busy entertaining the guest while Katsura was playing the piano. Misoka served the humans with alcoholic drinks. And at a quiet corner, Oboro was talking to a guy. The look on their faces told Mitsuru it was a happy chitchat but a serious discussion. The discussion didn't last long though. Oboro slammed the table angrily and accidentally knocked over his glass. A loud crash was heard. This got the gossipmongers' attentions. Mitsuru could tell Oboro was worried. This could cause a problem to the bar in no matter what form it is. Whispers could be heard.

'Hey Katsura,' the suave vampire stopped singing.

'Yeah?' Katsura replied, raising her eye brow. What was the vampire planning?

'Is Oboro much more interesting than me?' Nozumu asked, pouting slightly.

'Why are you asking that?' Katsura didn't really get the plan, but decided to play along.

'Well, the ladies are paying more attention at the old man than the hottie,' he crossed his arm.

'And who's the hottie?' she rolled her eyes, asking though she knew the answer.

'Obviously-' the vampire started saying.

'Nozumu-kun!' the little plan of Nozumu seems to work. The gossipmongers changed their attention to the bar's uh-hum "hottie". (A/N: I think girls gossip more than guys, so the gossipmongers are girls here. And they are Nozumu's fans)

'Hey, so all the ladies do know the hottest guy here. Impressive,' Nozumu smirked, 'as a reward. I will sing any song you ladies want.'

The ladies all started yelling the titles of a song. Nozumu had to make them say one by one.

Mitsuru scowled at Nozumu's antic. Mahiru and Akira were just glad that everything was fine. As for Misoka, well, the smart kitsune wondered exactly what was going on.

Oboro looked at the younger man and told him something. The other guy looked at the elderly man. He got up and left the bar. Oboro got up, walked slowly towards the house.

.................................................................................................................................................

_By midnight..._

'Gosh! I'm so tired!' the vampire was exhausted from singing to much.

'Oh yeah! Why are you the hottest guy here! Why can't it be me?' the werewolf pouted.

'You are categorized in cute,' Nozumu replied as he sat on the couch.

'Anyway, it was a great plan No-.. Nozumu?' princess stared at the only vampire that sleep during the night.

Slam!

'Isn't that Mit-mit?' Akira looked up the stairs, 'didn't hear him going up.'

'Mit-mit?' Mahiru tilted her head. Question marks appeared on her head.

'Oh yeah!' the cheeky werewolf explained everything. Again.

'Wouldn't I be called Ma-ma?' Mahiru didn't think this was a great nickname system.

'Don't worry. I changed yours to Ru-ru; from the last two letters of your name,' Akira smiled at his brilliant plan.

'Ok....' Mahiru had no comment.

'Princess,' the kitsune came in the living room. He paused for a second to look at the sleeping vampire, 'uh-hum, princess, is late. You need to get some sleep or you will get sick.

'Umm, before I go to sleep. Can you tell me who was the guy Oboro was, umm, how do I put it?' Mahiru gathered all her courage and asked.

'Princess, you don't need to worry,' to be sincere, Misoka didn't know who he was. Except he had served that guy a horror hammer.

'Oh,' Mahiru looked upset.

'It's not that I don't trust you. But it's something I don't know either,' Misoka knew that Mahiru might probably think that he mistrust her, again. And he wouldn't want her to runaway once more.

'Hey, Mi-mi,' the werewolf scratched his chin, 'doesn't he look familiar?'

Somebody suddenly walked in and yawned, causing the others jumped in surprised. The person looked at them with weary eyes.

'You guys haven't slept yet?' Katsura stared at the startled trio, 'oops, sorry. Didn't mean to frighten you guys.'

'That's ok. I wasn't fr-' Misoka quickly denied of being frighten but got interrupted.

'Katsura, I need to talk to you,' Oboro came in. He looked pretty serious.

'Yes, sir?' Katsura replied in a rather formal manner.

The trio looked curiously at him. Hoping that the mystery will be solved.

'There's a business trip I need to attend,' Oboro said, no intention of explaining what had happened just now.

'Yes sir. I'll prepared our stuff,' Katsura bowed, about to walked off.

'Katsura, you are not going this time,' Oboro called after her.

'I'm not going, sir?' she stopped.

'No. I need you to stay back to look after the shop. There might be trouble when I'm away,' Oboro explained solemnly. He looked at the others, 'I don't want any of you going out for the next few days. And don't open the shop.'

'Yes sir,' the trio replied quickly not used to Oboro's fierce manner.

'I'll be going back to my room then. You guys too,' he said before walking away.

They looked at each other. Knowing nothing more can be learn that night, they bid dash other good night.

'Umm, guys. What are we going to do bout Nozumu?' the werewolf asked.

Blink...blink...

'Let him sleep there,' Misoka said at last as the other two went up without bothering to answer.

'You sure?' Akira looked worried. Nozumu wouldn't like it.

'Yeah. Oh, remember to off the lights when you come up,'

'Sure,' with that, Akira quickly off all the lights before returning to his den.

.................................................................................................................................................

_The next day..._

(A/N: finally a different day!)

'Ringgg...' the alarm clock went off exactly at 8am.

'Mmm...' the tengu rolled around in his bed, he stretched his arm to reach the alarm and off it.

'Another damn day,' he muttered as he got up. He went to the bathroom to get a quick shower. Then he wore his usual shirt and trousers.

'Maybe I should eat breakfast later,' he wanted to avoid everybody if possible, but a growled from the stomach changed his mind, 'oh well, it's only 5 damn horrible minutes. I hope...'

.................................................................................................................................................

_The dining room/ kitchen..._

The tengu knew something was missing when he got down. No friendly greetings were heard.

It seems that Mahiru was still asleep. There were only three people at the dining table: the irritating, big-mouth kitsune who was reading the newspaper, the slightly perverted vampire who likes to flirt a lot was enjoying a cup of coffee and the hyperactive werewolf whose cheerfulness was so cheerful it could be annoying, was trying to get the other's attention.

'Hey, Mit-mit is awake!' Akira chirped, 'morning, Mit-mit.'

'Can ya stop calling me in that damn nickname,' he grumbled as he went to get a toast.

'Sorry...' Akira's ears flopped down sadly.

'Mitsuru stop ruining people's morning,' the kitsune glared at the tengu.

'Whatever,' he replied, then cursing softly under his breath.

'Mi-mi, why isn't Ru-ru awake?' Akira sprawled, whining like a kid, 'it's so gloomy here without her.'

Misoka continued reading his newspaper, ignoring the young werewolf.

'Sleeping?' the vampire finally voiced out. He had been awful quiet this morning.

'But even Mit-mit is awake,' Akira argued.

'Well, why wouldn't we ask Mr. I'm-so-early-today to check,' Misoka suggested with an evil glint in his eyes.

'Mr. I'm-too-pearly-all-day? Who's that?' Akira looked at Misoka. It was the weirdest nickname he ever heard.

~sweat~

'Is that supposed to be a joke?' Nozumu asked.

'It's Mr. I'm-so-early-today,' Misoka corrected the werewolf, 'aka Mit-mit aka the damn it all aka the depressed tengu aka thu-'

'Shut up, damn kitsune! Coff...ack...' the many nicknames tengu yelled, ended up choking on his toast, 'coff...coff... I'm not going!'

'I'll check!' Akira volunteered and ran up the stairs.

Mitsuru quickly finished his food and stalked into his room. Leaving the kitsune and the vampire alone at the dining table.

'Hey, Nozumu,' Misoka glanced toward the silent vampire, 'still mad bout yesterday?'

'No.'

'Don't lie. You practically yelled at us thi-'

'Guys! Ru-ru is sick!' Akira interrupted Misoka.

'Coming!' Misoka yelled up the stairs, putting away the newspaper.

'I guess she got sick after soaking in the rain,' Nozumu said to no one particular, 'let me look for the thermometer...'

.................................................................................................................................................

_Mahiru's room..._

'Umm, morning guys?' the princess woke up to see two worried faces.

She was feeling kind of uncomfortable. How do you say it? Hot, I guess. Not the sexy kind of hot, the temperature hot.

'You ok, Ru-ru?' Akira placed himself at the side of the bed.

'Yeah, except I feel a little too warm,' Mahiru sat up straight. Her fringes were wet, and kind of sticky.

'Do you need anything,' Akira asked concernedly.

'Hmm, how bout a cho-'

'Princess, you have a fever. I forbid you to have any are junk foods. You need a lot of rest too,' Misoka cut in. (A/N: yes, in my fanfic, Misoka always interrupt the others. But I'll make him pay back XD)

'Oow....' Mahiru pouted. What she gonna do without her daily supply? The chocolate?

'And you are not allow to go to your friend's party tonight,' Misoka ordered.

'But!' Mahiru protested.

'No but.' the kitsune gave her his deadliest glare.

'Yes, Mi-mi. But please me call her first,' Mahiru returned him with puppy eyes.

'Ok...' Misoka can't resist the puppy-eyes attack. Only the princess's puppy-eyes though.

'Thanks!' the princess got her hand phone and called to her friend.

'Here's the thermometer!' the vampire came running into the room.

'It's not needed Nozumu,' Misoka smirked.

'What?!' after ransacking the first-aid kit. This was what he gets?

'Cause I was about to sent Mitsuru to bring the princess to the clinic to get her medicine prescription,' the kitsune smiled his famous mischief smile.

'No way! I'm not going to bring her!' the tengu somehow heard it.

'I could go myself,' the princess just finished her call and was in time to hear what he said.

The werewolf suddenly hugged her, crying all over her. Telling her how dangerous for a young girl to go out alone. Not to mention how sick she is! What happen if she faint half way? Then he started calling the tengu names. And the two started arguing.

Mahiru stared at her over-reacting friend. It was just a fever.

Anyway, Mitsuru changed his for the second time of the day. He surprised everybody. He agreed to bring Mahiru to the clinic. Akira had managed to change the tengu's mind with his babblings.

Misoka just smiled at his plan. Finally it was taken action.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Muahahaha! I guess you guys need to hang on. I am just too lazy. And there's a lot of writer block. And sorry to those who is MxM fan. Scarifies need to be made so the story will be much more interesting. I doubt it though. This chapter hardly interests me. Well, I can't wait to type the next chapter. Cause, hehe, I'm not telling you.**_

_**Anyway, I'm sorry it took so long for me to finish this chapter. I had exam last week, so yeah need to study. Now I'm worried bout my marks. Sniff… Sniff... Ops, sorry. I think I just stray away from the topic. **_

_**Well, hope you guys enjoy it. Reviews are appreciated, especially criticisms, they help one to improve. So thanks.**_

_**P.s.: Oh, I am thinking the title of this fanfic and the summary is no longer the same with the story. You see, it kind of change from the start till now. I kept getting ideas somehow. Do you think I should change?**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello again. Sorry it took me so long to update. But there's school to go, exam to prepared, homework to do, social life to live, stuff to research on and plot to sort out. Many excuses huh? But they are true. Anyway, I apologized for the draggy chapter, nothing much happen here. The next one should be more interesting but you might have to wait till end of November or maybe a little earlier. I'm going to have a very important exam that decided if I'm studying science or art stream next year. Anyway, thank you for those people who had reviewed, added my story to alert and favorite it._

_To KieliGirl: Thanks for the review. I'm sorry, but this chapter is kind of crappy and there's no mentioning about the guy yet. But I promise that the next will. And also, sorry that I'm a horrible writer. I'll try to improve._

_To Katniss212: Happy that you like it and thanks for the review. I'm sorry if I had over-exaggerated the characters and they seem OCC. It's been quite a while since I read the manga and being me, a very dramatic and paranoid girl, I couldn't help it but added my traits into the characters as I write. Yeah, that girl is Mit-mit's (ex?)-girlfriend._

_To my buddies in school (Sakura, Hana and Chiami): Thx for yours support and complaint. Also for listening to my unsure plot and help me to sort them. An d Hana, thx for the fried chicken idea.(the last phrase of the chapter)  
_

_Enjoy reading. There will be grammatical mistakes and all kinds of weird stuff. Also keep in mind, this chap basically just developed the PLOT only and is shorter than the last. The characters will adapt a slightly more serious attitude._

_Be warn that you might fall asleep half-way._

* * *

The smart-ass kitsune crossed his arms impatiently, waiting for a reaction from the two. However, they remained silent for very long. It seems that the piece of news given by him was really difficult to fully absorb.

'Geez,' he grumbled, running out of patient. He decided to break the silence,' you guys better keep your mouth shut about this.'

'Are you implying that we can't keep a secret as simple as that,' the vampire smiled wryly as he questioned his leader.

'Well, it's rare to see a secret well-kept though,' Misoka glared at the troublesome duo.

'Hey! Do you think they have taken action?' the werewolf asked before the vampire was able to retort the kitsune.

'Hmm? Possible, they are capricious after all,' Misoka settled him comfortably on the couch. Then he suddenly gasped. He was such an idiot. Nozumu raised his eyebrows at the expression but understood it quickly. He got up and grabbed his jacket, wanting to get out of the house as in next to no time as possible.

'Nozumu!' their leader barked,' you shall not act rashly or foolishly. We will plan first. Go and get your bat!'

Akira chewed on the end of his fingernails while waiting for his usual partner-in-crime to comeback. It didn't take long when Nozumu walked down the stairs, without the bat and scratches on his face. The werewolf sighed softly. It looked like they were on their own, like it or not.

**_About half an hour later…_**

'We are back!' the princess called out as she set foot into the house. Behind her was a pissed-off tengu, damning on anything in sight. He stomped up the stairs. The doctor informed that Mahiru only had a slight fever, a day rest and she would be fine. No way, he thought crossly, is he going to step out from his room again.

'Slam!' Mahiru winced uncomfortably when she heard Mitsuru slammed the door. From the corner of her eyes, she saw the hermaphrodite walking into the living room.

'Princess,' Mahiru noted that the pianist sounded worry. A frown appeared on the forehead,' where have you been?'

'Umm, didn't Misoka tell you?' Mahiru looked around and noticed that the place was deserted.

'I would, if I know where he is!' Katsura exclaimed,'Akira and Nozumu are not here either. Do you have any the three 'musketeers' are?'

Mahiru shook her head sadly. Katsura sighed,'Ok, but first tell me where you two have been.'

After Mahiru's embarrassing explanation, Katsura fretted over the princess, asking her if she was alright and felt her forehead for a temperature.

'Katsura! There are other things we need to worry,' Mahiru reminded her.

'Right! Is Nozumu's bat with you?' Katsura calmed down. Mahiru nodded and they both rushed into her room. At the end of the bed, a tiny bat hung upside-down, sleeping soundly. She gently nudged the bat to wake but it just blinked a few times tiredly and returned to sleep.

'SNAP' Katsura's vein over-boiled and snapped.

'NOZUMU! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS?!' the pianist yelled at the bat. Mahiru was slightly taken back, for this was her first time seeing Katsura being so, umm, ungentle (?). The bat screeched and fluttered around the room before landing on Katsura's opened palm.

'KATSURA! What is that for! Are you even Katsura?' they could hear him clearly through the bat.

'Loud speaker?' Mahiru asked curiously, staring significantly at it.

'Yup, I had upgraded it. Like it, Ma-' there was a pause for a moment,'MAHIRU?!'

'Umm... y-yes?' she stammered.

'Where are you?' Nozumu inquired, sounded frustrated.

'Back home,' she replied ever so softly.

'So can you answer my question now?' Katsura was panting slightly. The half month was up, she was a he now.

'THE GUY KATSURA!' Nozumu yelped with fear.

'Where the hells are you guys?' Katsura growled.

'S-Somewhere-re in-n t-town,' the usually oh-so-brave vampire whimpered.

'Without my permission?'

'It's Misoka's idea!'

'Then let me talk to him.'

'He's not with me...'

'WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S NOT WITH YOU?'

'W-we split out...'

'You mean "split up"?'

'Uh...'

'Did you forget he lost his powers?'

'No...'

'Then?'

'Umm... I-I don't know...'

'BAKA! Didn't you listen to Oboro's order?'

'W-Well...'

'Just look for the other two and come back!' Katsura almost threw the bat if it wasn't Mahiru who stopped him in time. Katsura looked mildly embarrassed,' I am truly sorry, princess, for seeing the bad side of me.'

'Don't worry. There's a side which everybody doesn't want others to see,' Mahiru gave the hermaphrodite an ensuring smile. At least she now knew there was another side of this gentle lady/guy.

'You should rest, princess,' Katsura advised and closed the door behind him as he walked out. Mahiru shrugged and decided that she needed some sleep. Slowly she drifted into the land of dream.

**_A few hours later..._**

'Hmm?' the princess rubbed her eyes drowsily. Loud noises were heard from below. She stared at the alarm block that read 14:13. She got off the bed, almost tripping over a towel. Slowly, she paced down the stairs where she could clearly see everybody had gathered at the living room, even Mitsuru who had swear not to step out of his room. From her position, she saw Katsura and Nozumu stood opposite each other in the middle of the room. At a corner, Mitsuru sulked as usual, yelling his opinions from time to time. They were all yelling at each other, except for Akira who was sitting by the staircases staring at them dully. Then it occurred to her that the kitsune was nowhere to be seen.

'Uh, afternoon?' she called out hoping to catch their attentions.

'Ru-ru! You are safe!' Akira pounced onto the unsuspecting girl and hugged her tightly with tears brimming in his eyes.

'Why, you need not to worry about me,' she patted his head as he rubbed off his tears. She looked at the others,' so, where's Misoka?'

Katsura just glared at Nozumu and Mitsuru ignored her. The vampire gulped,' Well-l, we can't find him anywhere. Suspecting he got kidnapped, by not sure who. Though there is a huge possibility that they might be the one.'

'They?' she wanted a clear answer, but she sensed that Nozumu wasn't letting out the full information. He glanced at the others, which both gave him a nod each. A curious look crept onto Mitsuru's face. Mahiru had a guess he didn't know either.

'Our guesses are that the peoples, Oboro was going to meet, had lent a hand. Or that it was their own idea,' Nozumu fumbled a bit while thinking for a suitable reply.

'A damn mundane human?' Mitsuru asked, raising his eyebrow. Mahiru instantly look insulted, he noted but it's not like he cared.

'No,' Katsura glared at the tengu, obviously annoyed with his discrimination towards the humans,' even with his power lost, no simple-minded creature or human could tackle him easily.

'And for your information,' the vampire retorted,' the peoples Oboro is going to meet is much more than you could ever imagine.'

'Exactly! You are insulting Ru-ru too!' Akira said in Mahiru's defense. No way would he tolerate anybody who had hurt his Ru-ru.

Mitsuru opened his mouth but shut it half-way, he was in no mood to argue with the damn peoples. Mahiru looked worried, she gathered all her courage,' so is Oboro, how do you put it? Safe and secure? Did the opposition harm him?'

'Don't worry, princess. He is, as you described, safe and secure. It would sure that harm wouldn't easily reach him, for he is with the Emperor now.' Katsura smiled at the caring girl.

'So what now?' Mahiru tilted her head. Gosh, just when everything was settled, more trouble brewed.

'Well, we will have to look for him,' the werewolf announced.

'We are?' the vampire looked confused.

'Yes. Except we haven't got to that part yet because SOME PEOPLES think it was more important to argue whose fault the whole ordeal occurred,' Akira glared at the "some peoples" while Mahiru rolled her eyes. This was how things operated in the Moonshine: argue first discuss later.

'Ok...' Katsura nodded; there was a glimpse off determination in his eyes. Since the actual planner was missing, he decided he should take the command for now,'3 of us will go around confirming Misoka's whereabouts. The princess is not allow to go due to safety sake, so 1 of us shall stay back to guard her. I must go for I'm going to be in charge. All we have to do is to decide who should stay back.'

'I say, Mitsuru would be a great candidate,' Nozumu smirked, thinking it was one of the perfect times for match-making. He believed that people can find their one true love under a anxiety situation because people tend to show their true color in pressured situation.

'Like hell I would!' the mentioned tengu yelled furiously.

Hearing that, Mahiru smiled bitterly. Why must he always hurt her? Hadn't he done enough for the past few years? But then, even now if she looked into those cold emotionless eyes or those eyes glared at her, her stomach will fluttered and her feeling will be messed with. Geez, she slapped herself mentally, this wasn't a suitable time to sort out her feeling.

'But Mit-mit,' Akira gave him the baby werewolf-eyes (the werewolf's version of puppy-eyes). Mitsuru glared at the werewolf spitefully but couldn't help noticing a particular girl with a hurt expression on the face.

A pang of remorse washed over him. He suddenly regretted his said. The one thing he couldn't bear is the painful expression on her face; it wasn't supposed to be there. But what if, it was fake? Trying to cheat the hell out of him? Like that girl? Hold on, he shook his head, why am I thinking of that girl? Maybe it was just the tension.

'Haiz. Mitsuru, I would have chosen someone else. But due to the circumstances, you are the best for this job now,' the vampire explained, giving his most innocent look so that Mitsuru wouldn't suspect the OTHER reason.

'What circumstances?' Mitsuru eyed suspiciously at Nozumu.

'Hey, isn't it easier if we ask the Dawn Venus for help?' the princess asked out of the blue.

'THE DAWN VENUS?!' the rest cried in unison, disbelieving their ears.

'Yeah. Ok, how about just Keiko? But the Dawn Venus isn't that evil, I think. Who cares? I'll just ask Keiko for help. You know what? Forget it. It's a stupid idea,' Mahiru frowned.

'For once, you are right. That the stupidest idea I ever heard,' Mitsuru scowled.

'Keiko...' Akira mumbled softly, blushing a little. Mahiru and Nozumu noticed it and grinned at each other as plans started forming in their heads.

'Hmm, how about her fiancée' Katsura furrowed his eyebrows showing that he was in deep thoughts.

'Keiko is going to Junko's party, I doubt the others will follow her,' Mahiru said thoughtfully,' maybe she can convince the rests to help too.'

'Can we stop straying away from the damn plan?' Mitsuru was getting fed up and infuriated.

'So where should we start searching?' Akira asked.

'Possible at the west forest of the Abandon Shrine,' Nozumu casted his eyes down.

'Where we believe is the enemy base,' Katsura added,' and that place is a restricted area.'

'This is no game,' the werewolf commented, swaying his tail at the same time.

'Nothing ever was, damn werewolf,' the tengu spat.

'Princess, you are given permission to attend your friend's party. But remember the whole point of going, your plan might help after all,' the hermaphrodite said, paying no attention to the gob-smack expression on their faces whose minds went: WHAT THE FRIED CHICKEN??

* * *

_Get what I mean? Boring huh? Anyway, doesn't the character seem OCC? Also he you see any grammatical errors, do please tell me. I apologized that I've been dragging the story (like always). I somewhat only remember to described/write Mahiru's and Mitsuru's feelings at the end of the chapter. Hopefully I'll able to bring them closer in the next chapter. Oh, by the way, the guy who Mahiru went out with to the amusement park will have a quite big appearance in the next chapter (at least according to the current plot, and the plot changes every time I write). And don't ask me how in the world is the Dawn Venus is able to help them. I'll get to that later. (Random person: meaning she doesn't know yet.) Anyway, there are a few things I need to clear up:_

_1) Is there only 3 members in the Dawn Venus?_

_2) How does the other world look like? (As in the lunar races world) The place in my story is just base on my imagination._

_3) Umm, is Misoka's aunt still alive? I don't remember... (The same random person again: she's crazy. She thinks that she can somehow manage to squeeze every character in. HEY, YOU MISSED OUT THE POLICE FORCE!)_

_Hope you guys enjoyed it. Remember the next chapter wouldn't be out till end of November or later. Sorry that you have to wait._

_Review please. And wish me luck in the exam that beholds my future (exaggerating as usual)._


	5. Chapter 5

**I know, I said I'll only update around November, but I'm too lazy to study and something kept on bugging me to finish this chapter. So here is it. It's kind of cliché, sorry. Anyway, the mysterious guy will make his real appearance and it's kind of cliché, so don't get your hopes too high. He is not well developed so sorry that I got straight into the *uh-hum*. Also as usual, I would like to apologize for the grammatical errors, spelling mistakes, draggy and lousy plot and the OCC feel. By the way, am I the only one who felt the story don't match up? I would like to thank those who read the story and support me, your supports is very much appreciated. **

**Ducky Dos (or is it just Ducky): Thank you so much for the review. I truly appreciated it. And... I didn't kill the guy, I swore *wailed loudly* don't kill me. I just somehow kind of had forgotten about him. I'm sorry! *recovered from crying* I'll try to avoided the diary kind of story. Thx for telling me. Do please enjoy this chapter.**

**Anyway, before I start the chapter, few things you need to know:**

**1) Junko's party started in the evening.**

**2) Imagine Junko's house is at the end of the street, and beside will be a forest.**

**3) I kept on forgetting Mitsuru's hatred for the human, so he's softer than he's usual grumpy-self. And Keiko seems too kind. Also her fiancée, Hokuto, is out of character too. Sorry...**

**4) There will be a scene that suck. I wouldn't want to ruin it now...**

**5) Normal = talking**

_**Italic = thinking**_

**Ok, on with the story! Enjoy...**

**

* * *

  
**

'I'm so glad you came,' a girl with long wavy hair hugged the princess enthusiastically.

'Nay,' the blonde smiled sweetly while returning the hug,' Has Yue arrived yet?' (A/N: Ha! Finally the mystery guy's name is revealed. Sorry for such a suckish name, but I wanted everyone to have a name connected to the moon.)

A mischievous smile grew onto Junko's angelic face,' Looking for your boyfriend huh?'

Blushing violently, Mahiru shook her head in denial,' JUNKO! I told you, we are JUST FRIENDS! Stop teasing me! We are just catching up on each other after all those years!'

'Yada, yada. All the excuses,' Junko rolled her eyes,' He is som--'

Before she was able to finish talking, a certain aqua hair guy interrupted,'Uh-hum, damn w-, I mean nothing. Err, have you forgotten that time is running out?'

Although Mitsuru might be a selfish prick and an emo freak. Girls just found him irresistible attractive. Likewise, Junko squealed happily at the sight of him and attracted the other girls. With Mitsuru surrounded by the girls, Mahiru went for search the main reason they were there in the first place. But before she could move a step, somebody tapped on her shoulder. Turning back, the princess smiled at what she saw.

'YUE!!' she practically threw herself on him and somewhere deep in her heart she hoped that Mitsuru saw this. Mahiru didn't know why maybe she wanted him to be jealous. But what was the reason?

'Wow, calm down! Didn't we just meet yesterday?' the onyx-haired boy known as Yue said rather amusedly. Suddenly he caught eye a familiar boy who was struggling himself free from the crowd of girls. Yue couldn't help but slited his eyes.

'Yue? Hello, earth to Yue!' Mahiru waved her petite hand in front of him, trying to catch his attention.

'Huh? Oops, sorry. By the way, is that guy in the same university as us?' Yue flashed her one of his famous heart throbbing Smile.

'Mitsuru? Oh, just some guy I lived with,' Mahiru replied absent-mindedly for she was swayed by the dazzling smile. When she realized what she had said, the princess quickly added,' There's nothing going on between us, if you are wondering. He treats me like I'm don't exist.'

'Ah, you got me worried there for a while,' he had such an innocent look that one couldn't help but stare at him,' He is quite handsome, don't you think?'

'H-Him handsome-me? You got to be kidding me. Why couldn't we stop talking about him and get some fruit punch. I saw some on the table, there are also muffins, creampuffs, and chocolate. CHOCOLATE?!' Mahiru blabbered on while dragging Yue to the desert table. She had totally forgotten about the main reason being there and that Mitsuru was trapped by the disgusting human he hated.

_'Agh! That sneaky damn woman_!' Mitsuru thought furiously when he saw her walking away with a guy. He had a struggling feeling within him when she hugged the guy. Except from that, he was quite positive that was the same guy from yesterday who just gave him a menacing glare. But first he had to get away from the crazy girls.

'Hi, Junko,' an icy voice greeted the hostess.

'Keiko? I thought you said you wouldn't be coming?' Junko questioned the silky black hair girl with cold calculating ebony eyes.

'I decided to come, after all I have nothing else to do,' the person Mahiru and Mitsuru were supposed to look for replied oddly. She strutted towards Mitsuru,'Can I speak to you in private?'

Mitsuru hastily nodded his head, he was eager to get away from the human girls. Following Keiko's lead, they got to the far end of Junko's garden. Because it was just evening, he could see the surrounding rather well, still he was worried that Keiko brought along her companions who were waiting to ambush him. But his instinct told him otherwise.

'It's a wonder they allow you to take me away,' standing face to face with an enemy definitely felt strange. Mitsuru utterly felt disgusted to be saving by a mere human, not to mention a girl, from the rest of the insane human. And to be even more precise, a girl he threatened long ago. (A/N: If I'm correct, he threatened her more than once. But i only remember the one during Akira's birthday.)

'Well, if you think I'm cursed too maybe you might understand them,' Keiko replied as-matter-of-fact,' don't look so disgusted. I know you hate human, but isn't it against the law to attack them. Be thankful I save you.' (A/N: Err; does anybody remember why was Keiko disliked by her fellow classmates?)

Mitsuru grumble at few obscene words before thanking her. The problem now was how is he suppose to explained they needed her help? 'Hold on, so you were lying when you said you need to talk to me in private?'

'No, I do need to talk to you and Mahiru. Where is she?' Hokuto's fiancée in quested.

'The damn woman is with some lilac eyed guy getting desert,' the tengu sneered at the direction of the house.

'Yue?' she cocked her eyebrow, her voice dripped with venom at the name, showing signs of disapproval.

'Yeah,' he carefully chosed his next words,' So, what is the guy's relationship with the damn woman?'

'Said to be childhood friends. He left the town 10 years ago and came back recently due to his father's work. They been hanging out since then,' Keiko glazed at Mitsuru,'didn't she tell you guys anything? Well, that is all except you.'

The aqua hair boy ignored the insult and shook his head,'_ the damn woman never kept any secret from them. Something fishy was going on, Mitsuru was sure of it.'_

'Go and get--' Keiko didn't manage to finish her sentence because she suddenly dropped to her knees and her eyes widen with fear. Mitsuru could clearly see she was trembling. He made a quick decision and ran to get the damn woman, but something was stopping him. It seems Keiko was grabbing his shirt and mumbling something.

'Mahiru... Danger... Mahiru... Got to get Mahiru...' Keiko's whispers barely escaped her lips.

Mitsuru had a sudden urge to push her away and check on the damn woman. But she suddenly collapsed onto him, and yet to be unconscious.

'Bring-g me to he-her... It-t's urgent...' it took all her effort to just demand him.

Carrying a human was the last thing the tengu wanted to do. But there weren't much choice; it was safer to bring her along than leave her to what-ever there maybe. He quickly carried her in the bridal style because piggy-back was just too troublesome. When they got to the center of the yard, Mahiru and Yue came just in time to see Keiko moaning into Mitsuru's chest. The princess looked so shocked at what she was looking. Within a second tears filled her eyes but refused to let it out.

'Excuse me,' she lowered her head and ran off to the 'mini' forest. Her action had puzzled Mitsuru.

The tengu just stared at her foolishly. Then the other boy laughed and smiled creepily at him that sent chills up his spine. For a moment, he thought he say Yue's eyes transformed into a pair of hellish red-lilac demon eyes, the very one he had but in different shade of color. 'You are a total jerk you know, tengu?' with that the guy ran after Mahiru. It was the coldest, the creepiest, the chilliest, the most evil, the most malicious, the most malevolent, the most vicious, and the iciest voice he ever heard.

'Damn it!!' the tengu cursed. '_Who the hell is Yue exactly?'_

'Let-t me do-own, a-nd get her-r…' Keiko was losing her conscious, 'I-I'm d-delaying you-u…'

Mitsuru quickly set her down on the grass and took off, cursing all the way. Once he was out of sight, she took out her phone.

'It-t's me, one-san. Come-e to J-Junko's hou-sse…' and she dropped onto the grass.

Somewhere further away, the princess felt her heart was ripped out from her chest and broke into a thousand pieces. She thought he hated human. Then why was he so closed to Keiko? Agh!! Why did she bother to fall for him in the first place? She halted. Fall for him? She laughed at herself, tears kept on flowing. So the past is replaying itself but this time the demon did not love the princess. And she was lost is the mist of darkness.

'Mahiru? Mahiru?' she could her hear Yue calling her.

'I'm here, where are you?' she croaked. She knew he would cheer her up; after all he was her best friend.

'I'm right behind you,' an icy voice whispered into her ear. She felt a soft gentle hand on her neck then a stab of pain before enveloping into the darkness.

'That was fast,' Yue carried the slump petite body of the princess and called out 'Yuyu, I'm ready!'

Out of the blue, a blackish indigo portal appeared. Slowly, he walked towards the portal. When he was just a step away from the portal, a sudden slice (?) of wind blasted in front of Yue but the demon managed to keep himself balance and avoided it at the same time.

'So you are finally here, tengu,' Yue said mockingly to an emerging figure not far away. His eyes suddenly turned hellish-red,' you will not interfere with plan!'

'Shut your freaking mouth, you freaking demon! I can see from your eyes!' roared Mitsuru,' who the hell are you?!'

'That's for me to know and for you to find out,' the demon laughed hysterically. He didn't deny or admit to it. Then a taller guy appeared behind him,'Yuyu, bring the dear princess back first.'

The taller guy nodded and obediently took Mahiru from Yue. He slowly walked into the portal in long strides. Mitsuru casted a lightning at him, but the guy just dodged it easily by tilting the head a little and disappeared into the portal.

'DAMN IT!!' Mitsuru growled, charging in lightning speed forward at Yue while casting lightning at him at the same time,' GIVE HER BACK!!'

'You will not interrupt the plan,' Yue remained standing calmly with his creepy smile. There was something orangey glowing in his opened palm. A ghostly fireball. As every lightning strikes got closer, they somehow mysteriously got absorbed into the fireball, which enlarged at every lightnings absorption. Mitsuru wanted to stop but with the speed he was going, even if he managed to stop it was just too late. When he got too close, the ghostly fireball exploded and blasted Mitsuru in the face and forced him back. Yue was laughing amusedly as Mitsuru yowling in pain. He felt as his entire body was burning. It died down a while later, but he found himself not being able to move. (A/N: That was the scene I was talking about. It sucks huh?)

'DARN IT! LET ME GO, YOU FREAKING DEMON!' he spatted.

'You will be able to move in 10 minutes,' Yue sneered at him,' you are weaker than most tengu. However, I must praise you for your determined effort. For a tengu who lived and raised by human, that was impressive.

Mitsuru groaned painfully,' Who the hell are you, damn demon.'

'Well, let's see. I'm Yue the 'damn' demon, who kicked your ass in less than 5 seconds and kidnapped your precious princess,' he started laughing like a maniac and walked towards the portal.

'DON'T YOU DARE TO LEAVE! YOU CHICKEN!' Mitsuru roared, he could Yue's freaky laughter. It got softer and softer till he heard no more. Nozumu might probably kill him immediately if he found out and Akira would just hide in a corner. Katsura would call Oboro and plan his punishment. Good thing, Misoka was kidnapped or it would be worst. But now he wanted to feel the pain. Mitsuru felt his eyes whelmed with tears. He wasn't sure why but he cried. And he hadn't cry for a long time.

* * *

**Ha! I bet that was, uh, not a surprise. I did give clues that Yue was well a demon. Anyway, sorry that Yue's character weren't well-developed and I had rushed him. There wouldn't be any surprise left for him. Maybe what demon he is. Also no prizes for guessing right who the rest of the bad guys are.**

**By the way, I can't remember what happen after she had those futures reading. In my story, she usually ran out of energy. Also... I-i can't-t believe it-t. I used-d a whole chapter on-n a kidnap-p. Agh, I'm going crazy. Anybody who have any tips for writing a fight scene?**

**Thanks for reading. I might write something more bout Yue if you want. Please review, thank you.**


	6. A lousy author note

I'm so so so sorry, but you have to read this lousy note from the ditz of the Little Secret's author. I'm currently stuck in a sticky situation :( After I finished my exam and came back from holiday [all the excuses for not updating], I went to re-read the Mikan no Tsuki aka Crescent Moon manga. I found out I had messed up a lot of things!! Why had no one told me? I just I must be hopeless...

1) There are 7 teardrops of the moon?! Agh! I thought there are 5! And moreover, the 2nd teardrop had recovered its power...

2) Secondly, Ru-ru can only talk to Mit-mit (you know, the brain and heart talk thingy that the rest can't hear) when she's holding the teardrops.

3) Misoka's aunt [what's her name again?], is not dead! I thought she died, you know, the part when she consumed the 7th teardrop. I thought she was killed off!! O_o

4) The Dawn Venus had actually stopped hunting the lunar race! Or so it seem, when the part the princess of the right minister [if I'm correct], explained to them. The Dawn Venus seems to understand? But I don't know. Is there anyone who can help me to confirm this?

5) The police were actually there since the first volume to the last! I thought they stopped at volume 2, where they killed Mit-mit... [A/N: DON'T DIE AGAIN MIT-MIT!]

6) Misoka got his power back?! Since when? Agh! Depress~

Of course there are more mistake than that... But i just can't remember -.- It's been a long time since i last read it [excuses]. 3 years perhaps? So i have a few choices now:

a) Re-write again.

b) Continue with whatever had happened and the way I thought it was.

c) Cry and then die [basically means give up].

Anyways I would like to thank the reviewers and all supporters.

Xxgabigailxx: Thanks so much for your reviews. I apologized for my lousy and draggy description. Blame my teacher and her 3Es: Explain, Elaborate, Exaggerate [Dear readers, don't be like the lousy girl here who blames everything on someone else]. Anyway, what color is Mit-mit's hair? It looked greenish with a stroke of white fringe on the cover of the 1st volume, but I'm not sure. And also, I apologized that I confused everything. Mit-mit told Ru-ru that she was bleeding. That's all, lame huh? Bash me if you want, I deserved it. But in my messy mind, Mit-mit shouldn't have notice the cut in the first place. If he tell her, thing would seem weird and all, wouldn't it? Umm... *suddenly feel uncertain*

Yuri no Kimi: Thanks so much for your reviews. Sorry but I wouldn't be updating soon, you know why. The way I write is horrible! Yours is so much way awesomer than mine! You should go and ask around! I bet people will say yours is like a trizillions times better than mine! Though I'm glad you like the story :) I'll try to continue, if I manage to clear things up... And don't sweat; I'll support you to the fullest!

So that's it, I know I should have re-read before writing but yeah. What's done is done. Thanks to all supporters and wish me the best to get back to the story!


End file.
